Dramione
by HarryPotter369
Summary: This is my new HP fanfic about Dramione  Draco/Hermione  Enjoy! :D


**Dramione**

**The golden trio were sat at the Gryffindor table, chatting about classes and Ron and Hermione's newly blossomed relationship. Hermione was grinning along with Ron, pecking him on the lips and burying her head in to his neck. Hermione giggled as Ron kissed her cheeks repeatedly, then Harry spoke up. "Please, get a room. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but not at breakfast... Please?" He asked hopefully. Hermione smiled at him, "Fine. Sorry." And she started to eat.**

**Over on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy glared jealously at the pair, wishing with all his heart that it would one day be him in Ron's position. Hermione glanced at him and smiled happily, with a hint of shyness, and her cheeks went a rosy pink as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat so loud that Draco could hear her. "I'm going to get some extra study time in before DADA. You two stay here, finish your breakfast, I need to study alone." She pecked Ron's cheek and stood up and looked back at Draco, signalling with her eyes for him to follow on after her. He pointed at himself in bewilderment and mouthed "Me?" And she rolled her eyes and nodded.**

**She strutted out of the Great Hall, her shoes making a soft, delicate noise as she went. Draco stood up just after she exited, and walked out too. When he got out of the hall, somebody pulled him through the giant double doors that led to the paved courtyard, and pulled him in to a shadowed corner. He looked at the person and saw Hermione, her cheeks still tinged pink and she was breathing quickly. "Why were you looking at me and Ron like that?" She asked, still panting a little. He pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about, and she could tell by the look on his face. "Don't act dumb with me Draco, what's up?" She asked again, this time breathing a little slower. He grinned slightly and he could have sworn that he saw her smile to. "I like you, Hermione." He said. Hermione was taken a back at the fact that he had called her 'Hermione' and not 'Granger', but even more so by the fact that he liked her.**

"**I-I..." She stammered, not knowing what to say. Then she jerked towards him and almost instantly there lips were touching, not because of Draco, all because of Hermione. But he kissed her back, and before either of them knew it, they were in a romantic clinch. Then she pulled away, and picked up a pile of books from the floor, pressing them to her chest. "I need to get to class." She whispered, and turned and ran back through the double doors.**

**At dinner time, the usual happened, Draco sat on the Slytherin's table, and the Golden Trio sat on the Gryffindor's, but something was different, some thing was wrong between the three, they weren't talking.. It just wasn't right. Draco nervously looked up from his food to see if they had started to talk yet, but still nothing. Draco noticed Ron look up from his food, and Ron noticed him looking, and he snarled. "Oh no!" Draco thought, "He knows. Harry and Ron know.." He nervously looked back down to his plate and started eating rapidly.**

"**So..." Harry said, trying to diffuse the tension. "Oh cummon! Just talk! Listen, Ron. I know you're angry about what she did with Draco," He shuddered at the name, "But you need to try and sort it out." He added, and Ron and Hermione took one quick glance at each other, then Hermione sighed. "How did you find out anyway?" She asked, not looking at him, but directly at Draco, who was eating. Then Ron spoke. "Lavender Brown saw you in the Paved Courtyard snogging. I can't believe you would do that to me 'Mione" He said, and Hermione laughed when he said Lavender Brown. "Oh she would come and tell you wouldn't she. She's had a crush on you for years." She spoke, but Ron growled a little. "Does it matter if she did or not? At least somebody told me! It could have gone on for years otherwise!" He snapped, and Hermione slammed her fork to on to her plate. "You know what Ronald, maybe it's YOUR fault this happened. I can't even look at you right now. And just to show you how deadly serious I am..." She stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table and kissed Draco passionately , wiped lipstick off his mouth with her thumb, then walked out, all as Ron watched in sheer horror.**


End file.
